wolfpack_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Info: Damage
Level Expert Damage How much damage stuff does It is possible to be damaged by shells, bombs, land mines, sea mines, and nuclear blasts. This info page shows you how much damage each of these things does. In the following formulas, 1dN means a random number from 1 to N (rolling n-sided die). Once the damage has been calculated, then it is applied. Damage applies to different kinds of things in different ways (see below). Calculating the damage Shelling You can be shelled by a fort, artillery unit, ship, depth-charge, or torpedo: fort damage = guns * eff * (1d30 + 19) / 7 unit damage = guns * eff * (4 + 1d6) ship damage = guns * eff * (9 + 1d6) depth damage = 3 * eff * (9 + 1d6) torp damage = 38 + 1d40 + 1d40 Note that for forts, a maximum of 7 guns may be fired. Bombs A plane drops a number of bombs equal to the "load" the plane can carry. Each bomb does the following damage: blam: 1 + 1d6 Blam: 5 + 1d6 BLAM: 8 + 1d6 When pinbombing a ship, plane, or land unit, damage is doubled. Whether you get a blam, Blam, or a BLAM depends on the accuracy of the plane and the difficulty of the target (see Info: bomb). Land mines Land mines damage commodities by 1d20 and land units by 10 + 1d20. If the land unit is an engineer, then the damags is cut in half. 4Sea mines Sea mines damage ships 21 + 1d21. If the ship can sweep, then the damage is cut in half. Nuclear Detonation Damage from nuclear detonation uses the following formula. From "show nuke stats", you see that each nuke has a certain blast radius and %damage. If you are groundbursting, then multiply the radius by 2/3. If you are airbursting, then multiply the radius by 3/2. Now based on the distance from gound zero, the nuke does the following amount of damage: Groundburst: dam / (dist + 1) Airburst: 0.75 * dam - 20 * dist For the small, medium, and large nukes currently in the game (damage 80, 90, 101 and radius 1, 2, 3) the following damage is obtained: Groundburst Airburst Groundburst Airburst 0 1 0 1 2 3 small 80 60 40 med 90 45 68 48 28 large / 50 76 56 36 16 Applying the damage Once you know how much damage the bombs or whatever have done, then you apply the damage to what was hit. In the calculations below, %damage will never be larger than 100%. If it is, then we just say that the %damage was 100%. Once we have the %damage, then we apply it as follows: new efficiency = (old efficiency) * (1 - %damage / 100) For example a 50% ship hit for 10% damage would go down to 45%. The following formulas show you how to get %damage from damage. Note that these formulas are used in all cases _except_ nuclear damage. In the case of nuclear damage, %damage is always equal to damage (except for planes hardened in silos which subtract their "hardened" value directly from the damage). Ship %damage = damage / (1 + def / 100) Land unit %damage = damage * (vul / 100) * (127 / fortification + 127) Plane %damage = damage Nuke A nuke can't be damaged by conventional weapons, however, nuclear damage may destroy it (chance in percent equal to damage) Sector sectdamage = damage / ((sectdef - 2) * eff + 2) %damage = (100 * sectdamage / (sectdamage + 100)) Commodities take %damage, land units take 0.3 * %damage and planes take 1/7 of the damage done to land units Commodity %damage = (100 * damage / (damage + 50)) Note: when a ship, plane, land unit or bridge is destroyed, its contents is lost. This includes nukes. SEE ALSO fire, launch, torpedo, lmine, bomb, Hitchance, Attacking, Combat